And this way, he was since like I fell in love !
by Chininnuca
Summary: Una nueva etapa, un viejo amor y otro nuevo, secretos de familia y corazones rotos, una historia basada en un hecho real y que se las quiero contar.


Bueno primero que todo saludarlos y decirles que soy nueva en esto, espero que si leen esto y tengo equivocaciones por favor me las hagan saber, se los agradecería mucho, de antemano gracias por leer, ojala disfruten esta historia, es distinta a la real serie de Naruto y algunos personajes por lo tanto también lo serán, además advertirles que más adelante se presentaran escenas más bien fuertes para algunos lectores de tipo sexual.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Mi primer día y estoy completamente sola, sin ninguna amiga o alguien conocido, genial ni siquiera sé donde estoy parada, haber entrado en la enseñanza media no es lo que imagine, no sé por qué a tanta gente de mi edad le emociona tanto esta etapa, es como si no se dieran cuenta que cada vez queda menos para que se tengan que ir de sus casas y no vuelvan a tener ese calor de hogar, lo se, soy muy apegada a mi familia y no me imagino estar sin ellos. Es grande si, un liceo bonito, de color azul, de tres pisos y mucha, pero mucha gente que los veo con la misma cara de desorientados que yo seguramente también debo tener.

-Todos los alumnos nuevos favor de dirigirse al patio trasero-. Se escucha en todo el lugar. Genial, con suerte se donde estoy parada y ahora tengo que ir a un patio que no sé dónde queda. Veo a un tumulto de gente dirigirse hacia un lugar, me imagino que tengo que seguirlos, al llegar obviamente era el patio ya que se encontraba una gran cancha techada con arcos de futbol y aros de basquetbol. Aun no me encuentro con ninguna cara conocida y esto empieza a ser frustrante, si bien nunca fui de muchas amistades, tengo las justas y necesarias para ser feliz. De repente veo dos cabezas de un amarillo chillón que son sin duda mis dos mejores amigos, aunque no sé porque me río de sus colores tan fosforescentes, si mi pelo no es lo que pasa más desapercibido, es de color rosado, si rosado aunque es difícil de creer, pero me gusta y a la vez disgusta, uno por que es original y lo otro porque siempre donde voy llamo la atención. Sonriendo mis amigos se acercan a mí y me dan un enorme abrazo de esos que me dejan sin respiración y para variar el tonto de Naruto empieza a gritar como condenado.

-Sakura-chan! Al fin te encontramos, no sabes lo malo que ha sido buscarte por todo el liceo sin poder encontrarte, estaba desesperado Dattebayo!- me grita desesperado y yo solo atino a reír.

-Naruto no seas tan escandaloso, además yo también los busque y no los pille, pero ya estamos juntos, ojala podamos quedar en la misma clase, no sé qué haría sin ustedes a mi lado.

Y es verdad Naruto e Ino han sido los pilares fundamentales de mi vida hasta ahora, me han apoyado en momentos súper difíciles en donde solo una mano amiga puede sacarte adelante, no es que mi familia no me apoye, pero digamos que no les cuento mucho mis problemas a ellos, prefiero que no se preocupen y piensen que soy feliz y nada más.

-¡Sakura quita esa cara de boba! Acaso no has visto a cuanta gente hay aquí, haber si te pillas con alguien guapo y de una vez te saques de la cabeza al idiota ese, que hasta pronunciarlo me da asco-. Mi amiga Ino habla de mi ex novio, claro que es un idiota pero no por eso le guardo rencor, lo que me hizo no se lo doy a nadie, bueno lo que me hicieron, él y una de mis mejores amigas me engañaron en mis narices sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, fue tanto el impacto de verlos al lado mío engañándome que no atine a hacer nada y solo me marche a mi casa, llore más de lo que podía esa noche, acababa de perder a mi primer pololo del cual estuve enamorada 9 años y a mi primer amiga, que vale decir ahora que es una zorra, siempre me tuvo envidia pero yo nunca vi eso hasta que se metió con él. No vale la pena nombrarlos, me hicieron mucho daño y ahora para mi ellos son nada.

-Cállate cerda, sabes perfectamente que ese es tema olvidado, además no quiero apresurar nada, apenas comenzamos esta etapa y tu ya sales con hombres, eres muy apresurada- le digo en son de burla.

Cuando Ino se iba a mandar el show alegándome cosas, nuevamente suena por todo el lugar una voz.

-Bueno alumnos quería darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año académico, esperando que sean todos unos buenos alumnos y se comporten. No les daré una charla ya que no estoy de humor y lo que viene es largo- Dice la directora con un aire aburrido e impotente, con eso ya dio miedo. – Los alumnos de segundo ha cuarto medio pueden pasar a sus salas, y los nuevos se quedaran conmigo ya que se les asignara su salón a uno por uno- Ya veo porque dice que será largo, somos muchos alumnos que pusimos cara de aburrimiento por lo que se nos esperaba.

-Bien, empezaré del nivel más bajo al nivel más alto, empezando con la letra E- Ruedo los ojos, no es por ser presumida pero sé que quedare en el nivel más alto y de la E a la A son muchos alumnos y tendré que esperar, aunque no sé si Naruto quede con nosotras, ojala así sea, pero es tan bruto para los estudios que lo dudo.

Así la directora nombra a uno por uno a cada integrante de cada nivel y veo como algunos de mis ex compañeros de antes se van a algunos cursos. Ya cuando iban en la letra C escucho como mencionan su nombre y aunque no quiera reconocerlo se me acelera el corazón, hace mas de 4 meses que no lo veo y tampoco lo había visto cuando llegue y ahora me entero que el también está aquí, y veo como camina hacia el grupo de gente que pertenece a ese curso, con su porte altanero y esa sonrisa que fue lo que me enamoro de él, veo como se saluda con otros amigos, que eran de ambos. Ino me mira un poco preocupada, creo que se me noto demasiado el cambio de ánimo cuando me toco verlo, el muy maldito estaba más lindo que cuando lo conocí, pero eso no quita lo mal que lo pase por su culpa.

-Ya cambia esa cara frentezota que vas a espantar a todo el mundo- Me dice Ino mientras me pega en la frente y yo gracias a eso salgo de mi trance y le sonrió para que no se preocupe más de la cuenta.

-Bueno al fin hemos llegado al último curso que es el que tiene mejores calificaciones- Miro a mi alrededor y puedo ver a mis nuevos compañeros y al ver a uno en especial mi sonrisa se ensancha enormemente, Naruto había quedado con nosotras, tan distraída estaba pensando en otras cosas que se me había olvidado mi amigo.

-Sakura-chan! Ino! Seremos compañeros otra vez!- Dice, más bien grita Naruto y nos abraza a las dos, nosotras solo reímos de sus tonterías, y en el fondo estamos contentas de que así sea, ya que siempre hemos estado juntos los tres.

-Muy bien, a ustedes les corresponde el profesor Hatake, que para variar llega tarde, así que mi asistenta los llevara hasta su salón y ahí se quedaran sin molestar hasta que el impuntual de su profesor llegue-

Shizune como se llama la asistenta de la directora, nos saluda con una sonrisa y nos indica que la sigamos, yo feliz le tomo la mano a Ino y a Naruto y ellos solo caminan a mi lado, saben que necesito apoyo después de haberlo visto.

Llegamos a nuestro salón, dentro habían tres columnas de asientos, dos de ellas para dos personas y una de ellas para tres personas, obviamente me senté con Naruto e Ino mas bien al fondo de la sala, soy muy estudiosa sí, pero me carga estar adelante y prestar atención, prefiero hacer un poco de desorden y en las primeras filas no creo que estén los mas desordenados. Estuve un rato hablando con mis amigos hasta que sentimos como se abre la puerta y entra un hombre con ¿una máscara? Si, es una máscara cubriendo desde la barbilla hasta la nariz, tiene su pelo plateado y si hay que decirlo, no está para nada mal e Ino me mira, se que pensó lo mismo que yo. Se nota que esta sonriendo ya que cierra un ojo y se ve muy bien así.

-Buenos días alumnos, me retrase un poco pero ya estoy aquí- nos dice como si una hora con quince minutos fuera solo un retraso pequeño, solo quedan 15 minutos de clases y para él es como si nada. – Bueno lo que haremos hoy será solamente presentarnos, su nombre, edad y lo que quieran agregar-. Lo que no quería que llegara, pero bueno así podre conocer un poco a mis compañeros, aunque en realidad ya empiezan y ni siquiera he prestado atención, cuando siento que alguien me golpea, era Ino diciéndome con la mirada, te toca tonta. Un poco nerviosa me paro y empiezo a presentarme.

-Eh, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 14 años, eh, mmmm espero que nos llevemos bien, eso- y me siento apresuradamente, siento como alguien ríe en el fondo y me pongo mas colorada de lo que estaba y solo atino a reír también, reconozco que fui bastante ridícula, pero me da igual.

-Bien ya que todos se presentaron, les deseo un buen año escolar y no se asusten si de repente algunos nuevos llegan u otros se van, pasa todos los años, bueno pueden salir a recreo, diviértanse-.

Luego de eso cada quien se fue con un grupo de personas y así trascurrió el día hasta que nos fuimos a nuestras casas.


End file.
